Tuck Me In
by Lady Mythology
Summary: Harry's wife did not make it through the war, but his daughter did. And now she's old enough to want to know about her mommy. “Can you tell me a story about Mommy?”
1. Tuck Me In

"Tuck me in, Daddy?" asked little Catie Liz.

"Sure thing, sweetie," said Dad. He bent down, and tucked the covers around his little girl. He then turned for the door.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes, Catie?"

"Can you tell me a story about Mommy?"

He sat down on her bed. "What would you like to know about her, baby?"

She contemplated this for a moment. "Did she love me?"

Brushing her hair away from her face, he said, "Yes, she loved you very much."

"Did she love Emily, too, Daddy?" she asked.

"Of course she did, sweetie," he said, as she jumped on the bed. Rubbing her face against Catie's, she purred. Catie rubbed her tiny hands up and down Emily's fur.

"What did she look like?" she finally asked.

"Mommy?" Catie shook her head. "Well, she was very pretty. She had wavy brown hair and lovely brown eyes."

"Did she look like me?" she asked, growing curious.

"She had your nose!" he said, and tickled it. She laughed.

"How could she have my nose, Daddy?"

He laughed. "It's just an expression, sweetie. You look so much like her, Catie; you'd be surprised if you saw a picture. You only have my hair and eyes, baby."

"And your temper!" she said, giggling.

"Now who told you that?" he asked, trying to hide a grin.

"Auntie Ginny! Auntie Ginny!" she said, excited.

"Oh she did, did she?" he asked.

She nodded her head.

"Well, we'll have to see about that next time we see her then!" he said, tickling her some more.

"Stop! Stop!" she screeched happily.

"Alright, alright, you win!" he said, and stopped. "You're so much like her, Catie. I'll try and find a picture for you, sweetie. I'll try my hardest for you."

She yawned. "Good night, Catie Liz, sleep tight; don't let the bed bugs bite!"

Yawning again, she said, "Sweet dreams, Daddy."


	2. Sing Me to Sleep

"Sing me to sleep, Daddy?" asked little Catie Liz.

"Oh, sweetie- sweetie, that was Mommy's job. I don't remember her song."

Tears welled up in her eyes at the mention of her mother. Her daddy had found a picture of her mother and she had the same nose her mother had. "Please, Daddy?"

He smiled and pulled down a baby book from the highest shelf in Catie Liz's bedroom. "Would you remember how the melody went? Your mommy wrote down the words, if I do believe correctly."

Little Catie Liz started humming and Daddy found the words and joined in:

"Hush little one for the time is near;  
There's no need to worry, for there is no fear.

Raindrops fall from heaven above, falling softly on the ground,  
God and his angel's play all day, simply, simply fooling around.

Hush little one for the time is near,  
There's no need to worry, for there is no fear.

Flowers bloom, and bees don't sting;  
Birds fly around on strong, feathered wings.

Hush little one for the time is near;  
There's no need to worry, for there is no fear."

"Oh, Catie Liz," he said and hugged her close, tears falling from his eyes.

"I miss Mommy, too, Daddy," she said and started to cry.

"Hush little one for the time is near;  
There's no need to worry, for there is no fear.

Raindrops fall from heavens above, falling softly on the ground,  
God and his angel's play all day, simply, simply fooling around.

Hush little one for the time is near;  
There's no need to worry, for there is no fear.

Flowers bloom, and bees don't sting;  
Birds fly around on strong, feathered wings.

Hush little one for the time is near;  
There's no need to worry, for there is no fear."

"What did Mommy mean, there is no fear? I'm scared of bees! They still sting!"

Catie's old enough to hear the story, thought Harry.

He spoke the line, "For there is no fear. Sweetie, a long time ago, when I was a quarter your age (that would make me one), my parents died. That's why you have no grandparents. There was an evil wizard named Voldemort. He killed my parents."

Catie Liz sighed, dreading where this was going. "You- you killed him, didn't you? You wanted to get revenge?"

"Catie Liz, I need you to understand something. You were at home that dreaded night we fought Voldemort."

"We?"

"Your mother and I."

Now, now she understood. "You only killed him because he killed my mommy! Oh, Daddy," she screamed a wretched scream and started bawling. Harry smoothed his daughters hair.

"Do- do you blame me?" he asked when she stopped crying.

She gave a feeble smile. "No, Daddy, he killed my mommy! And your mommy and daddy, too! But, please, tell me about the rest of the song."

"Mommy knew she wasn't going to make it out of the war alive, sweetie, she wrote the song and sung it to you before we went to war; just that once. Rain comes from clouds, but your mother believed in God."

Catie Liz nodded in understand. They went to church.

"Where you mother went to church, natural things like rain, thunder, and lightning were described as Gods miraculous works. Rain were God's and the Angel's tears, thunder happened when they were bowling, and lightning happened when God took a picture. And up in heaven, nothing's wrong. There's flowers and all of God' creations, including bumble bee's. But in heaven, bee's have nothing to be scared about so they don't need to sting when frightened."

"Sing it again, Daddy?"

"Hush little one for the time is near;  
There's no need to worry, for there is no fear.

Raindrops fall from heavens above, falling softly on the ground,  
God and his angel's play all day, simply, simply fooling around.

Hush little one for the time is near;  
There's no need to worry, for there is no fear.

Flowers bloom, and bees don't sting;  
Birds fly around on strong, feathered wings.

Hush little one for the time is near;  
There's no need to worry, for there is no fear."


End file.
